Pixie Dust
'''Pixie Dust '''is a magical golden glitter-like powder that grants the power of flight, which is fueled by happy thoughts. Description Before Peter Pan set off to explore the wonders of the lands beyond the Never Sea, he ask the fairies to bestow Izzy with a small pouch of Pixie Dust which is used in emergencies only.In its common appearance, Pixie Dust is nothing more than a golden, sparkling powder. As a golden color, it enables pixies to fly. If a fairy's wings get wet, Pixie Dust cannot replenish them until they are dry. Role in the series In the episode "Basketballs Aweigh!", Jake and the pirate kids are playing basketball on the Good Ship Bucky.Cubby needs practice making a basket, Izzy tries to help boost Cubby's confidences by sprinkling Pixie Dust on the ball. Unfortunately, it causes the basketball to float away. Captain Hook ends up catching the ball, and he refuses to give it back until a wave washes it away. In the episode special "Peter Pan Returns." After Peter Pan accompanied by Jake and his crew arrive at the Valley of Shadows in time to stop Captain Hook from releasing Peter Pan's Shadow into the Valley of Shadows, in hope Pan wouldn't ever be able to find it. furious that his plans were foiled once again Captain Hook decides to sink the Pan's shadow to the bottom of the Never Sea. Using Bucky, Peter Jake and the crew catches up to the Jolly Roger. A battle follows including events such as Izzy, Cubby and Skully getting trapped under the sail and Jake grabbing the chest with Peter's shadow inside but his vest is caught by Captain Hook's hook, the fight ends with the shadow being reattached to Peter, the villains falling overboard, and Tick-Tock the Crocodile chasing after them. In celebration of the success, Peter makes Pixie Dust allowing Jake, Izzy, Cubby fly through the sky back to Pirate Island. In the episode "Pixie Dust Away!" Izzy loses all her Pixie Dust in the Never Sea. The Fairies inform Izzy and the other young pirates that they can restore their supply by visiting the Fountain of Forever hidden on top of Pixie Peak on Never Land which produces Pixie Dust all year round.Unaware as they travel through the Never Jungle to find the Fountain of Forever,Captain Hook and his scurvy crew overhear.Knowing how valuable the power of Pixie Dust is Hook plots to take the Fountain of Forever for himself. In the special "Jake's Never Land Rescue". The Guardian informs Jake and his crew that only the pirate who truly believes in himself can save Never Land from vanishing completely, Jake must break off from the rest of his crew and go alone to save the Forever Tree. Unknown to Jake at the time the magical ball of light sent by The Guardian to guided him on his quest to save Never Land was Tinker Bell. And furthermore, the Guardian was none other than Peter Pan, as he and Tink were testing Jake, for one day, he'll become Never Land's guardian. Peter Pan gives Jake the power to fly without pixie dust and invites Jake to explore the worlds beyond Never Land but he'd have to part with his friends. While flying with Tinker Bell and Peter Pan, Jake couldn't shake the feeling his crew may need his help and quickly soars back to Pirate Island. Jake was right to worry Captain Hook had returned, trapping Izzy, Cubby, and Skully in a cage, and attempted to smash the Team Treasure Chest open until Jake, Tinker Bell and Peter Pan intervene. Forcing Captain Hook to retreat but not empty handed he manage to capture Tinker Bell and used her pixie dust on the Jolly Roger granting the ship flight and allowing Hook the means to plunder the richest beyond the Never Sea. Peter and Jake soon chase after Captain Hook aboard Bucky, as diversion Hook imprison Tinker Bell in a lantern and tosses her overboard forcing Peter Pan to give up the chase to rescue and free Tinker Bell from lantern while Jake was left to deal with Hook. Spin-offs Jake's Never Land Pirate School Pixie Dust is featured in the episode "Flying ", Jake shows the viewers how to fly while retrieving Skully's presents from Captain Hook and his crew who flee to Shipwreck Rock. Jake's Buccaneer Blast Pixie Dust is featured in the Lego Duplo spin-off.In "The Treasure of Belch Mountain",Jake and his crew journey to the belly of Belch Mountain to find one of the Pirate Pieces of Eight inside. In the episode "The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight" According to legend,Jake and his crew need to find the finial piece of eight.The Pirate Piece of Forever Tree, to complete and reveal the Buccaneer Blast of treasure.After foiling Hook's plot once again Jake and his crew, accompanied by Peter Pan gather all the Pirate Pieces and fly to Buccaneer Mountain. Printed material Pixie Dust makes regular appearance in books, comics, and other printed stories in the series.Like in the TV series Pixie Dust is only used in emergencies or solving a pirate problem. Pixie Dust is the main focus in the book Pixie Dust Away! Izzy reveals how important and special her gift of Pixie Dust is for emergencies. Video games Pixie Dust is featured in its own class in the Disney Junior "Jake's Never Land Pirate School App." Izzy and Skully teach the player how to fly through various mazes and trace shapes to scare away Captain Hook cutouts blocking your way.In the online game "Cubby´s Climb of Courage". Izzy use her Pixie Dust on the surfboard that Cubby rids as he is tasked with returning a golden egg back to its nest while evading Captain Hook and Mr. Smee attempts to stop him. Pixie Dust plays a key role in the online game "Jake's Never Land Rescue Game" as one of the objects Jake had to retrieve in his quest to save Never Land from disappearing.Jake heads to Fountain of Forever in Pixie Dust Valley.In the online game Disney Junior App "Soaring Over Summer Arcade",Pixie Dust is among the various power-up the player can gain to help traverse and evade the various stage hazards. Theme Park Character Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Tour Pixie Dust is used in the in the live swashbuckling musical adventure.When Jake and his crew catch up to Hook on Never Land to assure that the hidden treasure doesn't fall into Hook's clutches.The young pirate team soon spot Captain Hook being attacked by Tick-Tock the Crocodile. Quickly leaping into action Izzy used her Pixie Dust on herself and her crew-mates allowing the young pirates to save Captain Hook from the hungry crocodile. Gallery Izzy-Pirate Fools Day!06.jpg Jake&crew-Mamma Hook Knows Best.jpg Jake&Crew-Off The Hook.jpg Jake and the Neverland Pirates.png Peter flying pirate team.jpg I can fly.jpg Izzy&Tink- jake's never land rescue.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Ghost Story02.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust away.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-21h33m37s151.png Jake flying-Jake's Never Land Pirate School.jpg pixie dust Cubby-Hide the Hideout!.jpg Groupshot-Pirate Fools Day! 02.jpg Izzy-The Never Sands of Time10.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time35.jpg Izzy-The Never Sands of Time09.jpg Izzy-The Never Sands of Time08.jpg JakeIzzy&smee-The Never Sands of Time04.jpg Let's Get Jumping!17.jpg Let's Get Jumping!15.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!04.jpg Trick or Treasure!16.jpg Pixie Dust promo.jpg Battle for the book promo03.png Izzy-Jake's Treasure hunt01.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Flying Adventure03.jpg Pixie Dust Away!-book05.jpg Pixie Dust Away!-book04.jpg Pixie Dust Away!-book03.jpg Pixie Dust Away!-book02.jpg Pixie Dust Away!-book01.jpg Pixie Dust Away!-book09.jpg Pixie Dust Away!-book08.jpg Pixie Dust Away!-book07.jpg Jake&crew-No Returns!11.jpg Jake-Soaring Over Summer Arcade03.jpg Jake powerr ups-Soaring Over Summer Arcade01.png King Neptune-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game01.jpg CoconutCanyon- Off The Hook04.jpg Jake with his guitar.jpg 108468980.jpg Jake and the Neverland Pirates - NeverLand Rescue Level 3 Certificate.png Category:Gifts from Peter Pan Category:Magical Objects Category:Created by Magic Category:Objects